villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jace Turner
Jace Turner is a major antagonist in the first season of the X-Men-''related FOX television series known as ''The Gifted. He is a high-ranking member of the corrupt government agency called Sentinel Services which longs to imprison and exploit mutant-kind. Turner soon comes to question his line of work. His motivations comes from his own personal tragedy involving mutants. He is portrayed by Coby Bell. History Background Jace lost his father when he was 40, causing him to live most of his early life without his father around. After graduating from the Police Academy, he became an officer of the law. At some point, he met his future wife Paula and their relationship grew over the course of time, allowing them to get happily married and have a child together whom they named Grace. On July 15, 2013, when Grace was seven-year-old, she was killed in a mutant related incident that later came to be known as 7/15. This set Jace on his course in persecuting mutants of all kinds, which eventually resulted in him becoming a field agent for Sentinel Services. Season One Agent Jace Turner arrived at the Strucker house to take Andy and Lauren Strucker into custody after a mutant related incident at their school, which was being described as an act of terrorism. Under the amended Patriot Act, it was Sentinel Services duty to secure the safety of the community. However, Caitlin Strucker was reluctant to allow them into her home. He attempted to reason with Caitlin as he, too, was a parent, and this was as much for Andy and Lauren's protection as it was for everyone else's. Agent Turner and Agent Weeks bypassed Caitlin, knocking her down in the process, which angered Andy, causing the entire house to shake. He urged Andy to calm down and to come with him for questioning but as the shaking persisted, Agent Turner and Agent Weeks drew their firearms. However, they didn't account for Lauren blocking their path with a force field, though it only lasted for a few moments. Unfortunately, this provided the Struckers with enough time to escape in the family's car. Personality Turner is a cold, ruthless yet professional government operative, who seems to take great dedication in hunting and imprisoning mutants who he feels are a threat to mankind. Though he takes no pleasure in separating mutants from families, he feels it as necessary to keep humanity safe. He can be sympathetic towards his targets troubled pasts like Laura's, but is all an act and is ruthless as they come. To him there are no "good" mutants, they are all evil and dangerous. Relationships Family *Paula - Wife *Grace - Daughter (deceased) *Unnamed father (deceased) Allies *Sentinel Services - Subordinates *Trask Industries - Associates *Roderick Campbell - Ally Enemies *Mutant Underground- Targets and enemies Category:Tragic Category:Xenophobes Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Remorseful Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoists Category:Extremists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Obsessed